


Verrrrrrry Sleepy... (KasuAri One-Shot)

by Ignimendax



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Arisa is a useless sub, BanG Dream! - Freeform, Bandori!, Dom/sub, F/F, Girls Kissing, Hypnosis, Hypnotism, Kasumi is a control freak, LEWD, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mind Control, Mistress, One Shot, Oral Sex, Pet, Pet Play, Smut, Tags Are Fun, Tsundere, Yuri, kasuari - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:00:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25252741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ignimendax/pseuds/Ignimendax
Summary: Kasumi has discovered the world of hypnosis, and you can pretty much work out where it goes from there.Not enough BanG Dream! fanfics with this theme so I thought I’d contribute. Hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Ichigaya Arisa/Toyama Kasumi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	Verrrrrrry Sleepy... (KasuAri One-Shot)

Arisa sighed as she knocked on Kasumi’s door. Today was the day. The day that Kasumi had been preparing for all week, apparently.  
She had texted Arisa to proudly announce that she had finally accomplished what she had set out to accomplish, and that Arisa should come over RIGHT NOW to try it out.  
It’s not that Arisa didn’t believe Kasumi was capable of great things. She didn’t think Kasumi was as air-headed as some girls from the other bands did. It’s just that Arisa wasn’t convinced it was possible to actually hypnotise someone.  
But Kasumi was sure she could do it now, and wanted to try it out on her girlfriend. 

Whether or not this was some sort of new kink for her, Arisa didn’t know. They’d been sleeping together for a few weeks now, and it seemed like every single time there was something new Kasumi wanted to try out. It probably wouldn’t work, but if it DID, Arisa was sure it would somehow be applied to her sex life in the weirdest way possible.  
Like that one time with the ice cream.  
She shivered even thinking about it. 

The door in front of her swung open and she was greeted by the traditional Kasumi-bearhug-with-extra-ribcage-crushing-potential and was pulled inside, the door behind her swinging shut again. Kasumi was wearing her everyday clothes. Her hair was untidy but she still wore the attempted star-form in it. The only thing different about her today was the wicked look in her face. She was giving a playfully evil grin to Arisa.  
Arisa sighed.  
“So you did it, huh?”  
Kasumi nodded.  
“And you’re convinced this is going to work?”  
Kasumi nodded again. She led her girlfriend by the hand into her bedroom, seating her down on the bed.  
Arisa crossed her arms. “This isn’t going to work, you know.”  
It was now Kasumi’s turn to sigh. “Oh come on... don’t be so negative! What if it DOES work?”  
“So what IF it does?”  
“Well...” the look of mischief returned to Kasumi’s face. “I’ll be able to make you do whatever I want~”  
So that was the game plan. No surprises there.  
“Let’s just get this over with...” Arisa mumbled. 

For all the weird things she did, there was at least one thing Arisa could never fault the brunette with, and that was her devotion to her silly little ideas. The lights were dimmed and Kasumi came out of the wardrobe wearing and large hood that mostly obscured her face, though the wide, cheeky smile was still hard to miss. She reached into a small box and pulled out a makeshift pendulum. A small weight tied to the end of a string.  
Her efforts were met with a glance of slight sarcastic amusement, but that had never stopped her before.  
Arisa was told in a hushed whisper to watch the pendulum, and Kasumi swung it back and forth... and back... and forth... and back...  
Arisa was obliging, watching the stupid thing travel from one end of her field of vision to the other.  
“It’s not working.”  
“Shhhh...”  
“Kasumi, it’s not going to work.” Arisa insisted.  
“Well not if you don’t want it to! You have to be open.”  
Arisa sighed again, and continued watching the stupid little pendulum.  
Back and forth... back and forth...  
“You are getting sleepy...”  
Arisa rolled her eyes.  
“Verrrrrrry sleepy...”  
“No I’m not.”  
“So verrrrrrry verrrrrrry sleepy...”  
It could’ve been another five minutes, maybe another ten, but nothing happened.  
Kasumi finally put away the pendulum that Arisa had been oh so obediently watching, and snapped her fingers.  
“Sleep.”  
Arisa stayed upright, giving her girlfriend a look of ridicule.  
The fingers approached her face again, and Kasumi snapped them once more.  
“Sleep!”  
“Kasumi...”  
“Shhh!”  
“It didn’t work. Hypnosis isn’t real.”  
“It is real!” Kasumi pulled down her hood, as if very offended all of a sudden. “I saw this video where this guy did it to a bunch of high schoolers!”  
“It was probably faked.” Arisa tried to reason with her, though there was really little point. It was too late anyway, Kasumi was already flipping through her notes.  
A whole notebook, dedicated to this project.  
That’s how devoted she was. 

The next day Arisa was laying in her own bed when she heard a buzz from her phone.  
She checked it. She groaned.  
It was another message from Kasumi, almost identical to what she had sent the day before. ‘I’ve done it! Come over right now!’  
Why did she put up with this? Arisa thought hard. She loved Kasumi, but sometimes the girl really got a little carried away.  
She was soon at her girlfriend’s house again, and led up to the bedroom, much like the day before.  
Except this time there was no hood. The lights remained on, basking the room in a beautiful orange glow.  
“So what’s your plan this time, Kasumi?”  
Kasumi put a finger to her lips.  
“Okay I’m going to try this again, but you’re not allowed to talk. Just do as I say, okay?”  
“Righ—“  
“SHH!” She hissed, and Arisa fell reluctantly silent.  
Kasumi sat next to her on the bed, and took Arisa’s arm in her hand.  
“Just look into my eyes, okay? Don’t look anywhere else.”  
Arisa did just that. She might as well humour her this time. The deep purple pools of Kasumi’s eyes gazed back at her, in an almost disturbingly intense way.  
“Just keep staring. That’s good.” Arisa was tempted to roll her eyes but decided to leave it, just this once.  
Soon, she felt Kasumi’s finger rubbing gentle circles on her arm. It felt a little weird, but she got used to it. There was almost a rhythm to it.  
“Just keep staring... keep staring...”  
When would this be over? It had almost felt like an eternity so far...  
Arisa’s eyelids twitched. At that moment, Kasumi’s other hand, which had snuck its way round to the back of Arisa’s neck while she was focused, suddenly pulled her forwards. Arisa felt like she was falling, and when Kasumi caught her in her arms, they felt so warm... so soft...

Kasumi gently sat Arisa up against the wall. Her head was hanging forwards. She wasn’t moving. Kasumi checked her face. Her eyes were closed. She was breathing steadily.  
She couldn’t wait too long for the next part though. She whispered in Arisa’s ear, keeping her voice as low as she could.  
“You’re asleep... you’re in a deep sleep. All you can hear is my voice. Just my voice. You’re in a deep sleep and all you can hear is my voice...”  
Repetition was key.  
Kasumi has done a lot more research than Arisa had thought.  
“You’re sleeping peacefully. You’re happy. You feel happy. You’re asleep and happy. Listening only to my voice...”  
The corners of Arisa’s mouth twitched slightly, and she displayed a small smile.  
She was listening.  
The first thing to do would be to make sure Arisa knew what had happened. She would never believe it otherwise.  
“When you wake up, you will remember everything that has happened to you while you were entranced... everything... you will remember everything...”  
Kasumi could feel her excitement growing. She’d actually managed to hypnotise her girlfriend! But what to make her do...? What to make her do...?  
Something simple.  
Kasumi slowly stood up next to the bed, and spoke in a calm voice. Or at least, as calm as her excitement would allow.  
“Arisa, when I snap my fingers, you will feel hungry for an apple. When I snap my fingers, you will go downstairs and find an apple in the fridge, and eat it.”  
Arisa didn’t move.  
Kasumi snapped her fingers.  
In one smooth motion, Arisa raised her head and opened her eyes. Did she ruin it? Was Arisa awake again? But the blank look in the girl’s face gave it away.  
Arisa slowly stood up and walked out of the room, with Kasumi close behind. Down the stairs they went, and into the kitchen.  
The fridge was opened, an apple was retrieved, and Arisa sat down at the table to eat it, looking completely normal while doing so.  
Kasumi just sat in front of her, gawping.  
It had worked! Arisa was actually, really, truly hypnotised!  
And it had only taken two attempts!  
Arisa finished the apple, and stared at Kasumi.  
“What?”  
Kasumi quickly snapped her fingers.  
“Go up to my bed.”  
Arisa stood up and went upstairs, Kasumi trailing her. Arisa sat down on the bed, looking around the room as if in a daze.  
“Sleep.”  
And she was asleep, laying down comfortably on Kasumi’s sheets. 

When Arisa opened her eyes, she was laying down on Kasumi’s bed. She looked around. Yep, Kasumi’s bed. Kasumi’s bedroom. And Kasumi herself was kneeling right in front of her, staring intently at her face, observing.  
“Hey get off!” Arisa shoved her lightly and sat up.  
Wait.  
She remembered something. She remembered everything. Kasumi’s voice, the fridge, the apple, the brief exchange at the table...  
“I told you it worked!” Kasumi was bouncing around triumphantly.  
Arisa had no idea what to say. Her face was flushing red and Kasumi was waving her fists in the air like she’d just won the lottery.  
It wasn’t long before Arisa resumed her typical demeanour and crossed her arms, scowling at Kasumi.  
“You could’ve warned me...”  
“About what?” Kasumi’s look was innocent and pure, but Arisa knew what the little devil was thinking.  
“Never mind...”  
Kasumi raised another fist in the air in triumph. 

Over a week had gone by since Arisa had first been hypnotised by her girlfriend Kasumi.  
She blushed whenever she thought about it, as it was a pretty embarrassing thing, but she endured it for Kasumi.  
At least, that’s what she said. Secretly, she’d begun to enjoy it. The feeling of being under someone else’s control was... thrilling.  
And Kasumi was very much enjoying being the one in control.  
So it wasn’t a surprise when Kasumi first suggested they try it with sex.  
Arisa had forced a few ground rules for their little hypnosis adventures on the second day. Kasumi wasn’t allowed to do anything without Arisa’s full consent. Arisa also felt it prudent to note that giving this consent while hypnotised did NOT count.  
Additionally, she had listed a few things that were and would always be absolute no-goes. Kasumi wasn’t allowed to have Arisa hypnotised in public, or in the presence of ANYONE else, for that matter. She wasn’t allowed to make Arisa do anything embarrassing, and she was ABSOLUTELY most DEFINITELY NOT ALLOWED to tell anyone about their little experiments.  
Arisa had made that very clear.  
In return, Kasumi had demanded that Arisa be at least open-minded to new ideas.  
Of course, the very next thing Kasumi had made her do after all that was do a Russian dance in Kasumi’s bedroom, but she had decided to let that slide.  
But now was the day. Arisa was excited. Kasumi was excited.  
It was Saturday evening.  
Kasumi’s family was out. It was perfect.  
As exciting as their sex life was, it had never been as exciting as this. 

Arisa arrived at Kasumi’s front door and was quickly let in and led to her girlfriend’s bedroom.  
She let herself get lost in Kasumi’s gaze and fell into her happy trance. She had told Kasumi that anything they had done previously was okay for this session, except the ice cream thing.  
Kasumi had agreed.  
Now she was gazing over Arisa’s body, her mind already playing through dirty scenarios in her head.  
She whispered softly into Arisa’s ear.  
“You’re asleep... in a deep... deep sleep...”  
She made Arisa fall deeper and deeper. She made Arisa smile in her sleep, even hum a little melody. She had made Arisa very suggestible.  
“Arisa... you’re feeling hot... it feels so hot in the room... you’re so hot... you should take your clothes off... you’re so hot and you should take your clothes off...”  
Arisa started to breathe more heavily as she unbuttoned her top and took it off.  
“You should take off all your clothes... you feel so hot...”  
Arisa kicked off her shoes and pulled off her socks. Next came the skirt.  
“Stop.”  
Arisa stopped.  
“Open your eyes and look at me.”  
This was Kasumi’s favourite part. Arisa opened her eyes and gazed up at Kasumi lazily. She looked sleepy, and she was leaning forwards a bit, just staring up at Kasumi. It was hot. Even hotter now, that all Arisa was wearing was a black bra and her black panties.  
Slowly, Kasumi undressed herself, making sure Arisa was watching. She slid out of her clothes with ease, even her bra and panties. She was now completely naked in front of Arisa.  
But she was also completely in control.  
“Arisa~” Kasumi’s eyes lit up with an idea. “You enjoyed that one time we tried pet play, didn’t you~?”  
Arisa slowly nodded in response.  
“You’d love to be my pet again, wouldn’t you? You remember how to be a good pet, don’t you?”  
Arisa was still nodding.  
“Good girl~” Kasumi fought back a giggle. “Now undress and kneel for me, my pet~”  
Arisa reached back to unhook her bra, letting it drop onto the sheets as her breasts spilled out. Kasumi loved Arisa’s breasts. They were so perfect and big and round, but not TOO big and round. Perfectly Arisa-sized, she would say.  
Next Arisa hooked her fingers under the straps of her panties and pulled them off, revealing her clean and slightly wet nether regions.  
She then crawled off the bed and knelt down on the rug, gazing up into Kasumi’s eyes with her tongue hanging out of her mouth.  
“You love pleasing your mistress, don’t you~?” Kasumi cooed.  
Arisa nodded.  
“Say ‘Yes, Mistress’.”  
“Yes, Mistress.”  
Kasumi was feeling wet just seeing her girlfriend like this.  
She could do almost whatever she wanted. Arisa wouldn’t complain or argue. She would just obey.  
Kasumi stroked Arisa’s hair softly, and sat down on the rug with her.  
Her hands lightly caressed Arisa’s cheeks, and she ran her thumb along Arisa’s lips. The blonde girl’s tongue followed her thumb, until it was out of reach.  
Kasumi leaned in. Arisa leaned in too.  
Their lips met.  
Kasumi gripped Arisa by the shoulders and kissed her passionately, plunging her tongue into her girlfriend’s mouth, who timidly moved hers out of the way, whimpering softly.  
She reached round Arisa’s back and pulled her closer, until she could feel the blonde’s breasts pressed up against her own. It felt amazing, and Arisa was feeling it too. But she wouldn’t touch herself. Arisa knew the rules of pet play, but now Kasumi could enforce them.  
Arisa would do anything to please her Mistress, and would not pleasure herself unless specifically instructed to.  
Kasumi pulled away from the kiss and gently guided her lover’s head downwards. Arisa’s gaze was still fixed on hers as she wrapped her lips around Kasumi’s sensitive nipple, and began sucking it softly. Her tongue brushed along it and she nibbled at it lightly, performing all the techniques she knew her Mistress loved.  
And Kasumi did love them. She bit her lip at first but then let her moans of pleasure escape, urging her pet on with light tugs at her hair.  
Arisa switched to her Mistress’s other breast, reaching up to cup the first. She was completely under Kasumi’s spell now. She wanted to do everything for her Mistress.  
Kasumi pulled her up again to kiss her, snaking her fingers down her body until they reached her pet’s sensitive core, and rubbed it furiously.  
The sudden surge of ecstasy forced Arisa to break the kiss as she gasped for air, and Kasumi assaulted her neck with light pecks and nibbles.  
It didn’t last long though. Kasumi wanted to completely dominate Arisa. She was soaking and needed some attention. She stood up.  
Arisa was still kneeling on the ground, gazing up at her. Kasumi stood just above, her legs spread slightly right in front of her hypnotised girlfriend.  
“Do you want to taste me?”  
“Yes, Mistress.”  
Kasumi was too excited to not try what Arisa had never let her do before.  
“You want to lick my pussy like a good, slutty little pet?”  
Arisa started panting and nodding excitedly.  
Kasumi reached down and guided Arisa’s head to her clit, and gasped as her pet’s lips immediately latched on, sucking and licking and nibbling away.  
Arisa wouldn’t be happy with the name-calling, but right now Kasumi didn’t care. She was in heaven. She had to lay down on the bed and held Arisa’s head firmly against her.  
“Eat me out, like a good slut.”  
Arisa was being a good slut. She was being a very good, slutty little pet.  
“Keep going... mmmmh... good girl... good... ahhhnnn... I’m gonna... I’m gonna...!”  
But it was too late.  
Kasumi couldn’t breathe and she screamed, trying to let out all the pleasure in one big, long cry of pure ecstasy.  
Her whole body was on fire. Her vagina? On fire. Her breasts? On fire. Even her hair felt like it was on fire.  
It was amazing.  
The most amazing sensation she had ever felt.  
She eventually caught her breath and gazed down at her girlfriend, timidly gazing back, still entranced and so far, completely unaware of what had just transpired.  
Including the name-calling.  
But Kasumi wanted Arisa to remember this.  
“Ahh... Aha... You’re soooooo gonna kill me...”


End file.
